¿Estas libre el 31?
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Eso es lo que Kagami le gustaría preguntar a Kuroko. Algo muy simple si no fuera por el hecho de que sus compañeros no encuentran mejor momento para interrumpirlos.


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

"Kuroko, ¿que harás para tú...?" Kagami sacudió la cabeza. "¡No importa, vámonos de una vez!" exclamo, recordando porque había ido en busca del otro en primer lugar.

"Sí, Kagami-kun."

* * *

"¡Buen trabajo chicos! Tomen un descanso de 5 minutos." Riko los felicito con su sonrisa angelical. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de destrozarlos por completo con sus regímenes de entrenamiento.

"¡Ahh, estoy exhausto!" exclamo Kagami al tirarse en la banca. Tomó su refresco y antes de poder beberlo todo de un trago de lo sediento que estaba...

"Woof!"

"AGH!"

... Nigou se le abalanzo repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Woah! ¡NIGOU!" El americano intentó quitárselo de encima, lo cual no resultó. "¡Kuroko, bastardo, controla a este...! ¿Kuroko?" preguntó al no ver a su sombra.

"...hmmff..."

"Oh, Kuroko." se encamino hacia donde estaba recostado el otro. Se agacho y sonrió burlonamente. "¿Qué pasa, Kuroko? ¿Demasiado cansado como para levantarte, oi?"

"Puedo levantarme."

"¿Oh? ¿Seguro?"

"..."

"¡Kuroko! Desgraciado, ¿tenías que hacer eso?" se quejó mientras se frotaba las costillas.

"Kagami-kun estaba pidiendo que lo golpeara." hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando fijamente al power forward.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Déjame ayudarte, estás cansado, ¿verdad?" Kagami se arrodillo en el suelo y lo tomo en sus brazos como a una princesa.

"¿eh?" exclamo sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami-kun? Puedo caminar."

"Como sí te fuera a dejar caminar, apenas puedes ponerte de pie." bufo Kagami, dirigiéndose hacia la banca. Mientras lo cargaba, se preguntó: _¿Acaso come bien? No pesa para nada._

"En todo caso, deberías avisarnos sí te sientes mal. No quiero pensar que podría pasar sí te dejáramos aquí sólo porque no podemos notarte. Geez, ¿cómo haces para tener tan poca presencia?" le reprocho, con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de haber dicho que no quería pensar en eso, lo estaba haciendo. _Supongo que tendré que prestarle más atención para no perderlo de vista..._

"Lo siento, Kagami-kun. Voy a intentarlo." acordó Kuroko fácilmente para tranquilizar al otro. "Más importante, ¿podrías bajarme? Puedo sentarme sólo." nuevamente hizo un pucherito que sólo Kagami podía interpretar - para todos los demás seguía con su expresión de siempre. Kagami de en serio había aprendido a identificar las emociones de su sombra.-

Lo miró confundido por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería Kuroko: Desde el momento en que tomo asiento, no había soltado al otro. Ahora estaban en una posición algo... íntima, con Kuroko sentado sobre su regazo aún entre los brazos del más alto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Tan cerca que sí ahora agachaba la cabeza un _poquito_ podía atrapar esos labios que lo estaban llamando con los suyos, sellarlos firmemente y, finalmente, concretar uno de sus deseos más oscuros que sentía desbordar cada vez que estaba cerca de su compañero...

"... ¿Kagami...kun...?" la voz del peli celeste lo quitó de sus fantasías y alejó su mirada de aquellos labios seductores para llevarlos a un par de orbes zafiro que lo hechizaban de una forma que le era imposible mirar para otro lado. Estar tan cerca de Kuroko le hacía perder la cabeza.

"Lo siento, ¿qué decías?" lo bajó de su regazo -lamentablemente- y le preguntó.

"No, es sólo que... Kagami-kun últimamente está actuando muy extraño." confesó Kuroko. Sus ojos reflejaban algo de preocupación y se sentía terrible por hacerlo preocupar.

"¿No será tú imaginación? Actuó igual que siempre, tonto." colocó su mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente para confortarlo. "Ehm... Kuroko, a decir verdad hay algo que quisiera preguntarte..." hizo una pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para respirar hondo y calmar sus nervios. Kuroko no lo apuro, observando cada una de sus acciones detenidamente. "Kuroko, ¿qué piensas hacer para tú—"

"Kagami-kun, que suerte. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a guardar las cosas?" interrumpió Furihata, ignorando la tensión que se había creado entre el dúo de primer año.

Kagami parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces. No, estaba incrédulo y realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No era posible que...

 _Agh, ¡Furihata, desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo pudiste interrumpirme en este momento tan importante!?_

Y justo cuando el pelirrojo había reunido todo su coraje...

" ** _¡FU-RI-HA-TAA!_** " exclamo Kagami, poniéndose de pie con un salto y asustando al chihuahua en el proceso. Un gruñido se escapaba de su garganta y Furihata interpreto eso como una señal: corre. Y correr es lo que hizo.

"Taiga es un completo Tiger" comentó Izuki divertido, exclamando su típico 'kitakore' por lo bajo. Su fiel anotador entre sus manos anotando un patético chiste más para la colección.

"Izuki, cierra la boca" bufo el capitán.

"¡S-SENPAI!"

Se voltearon para ver a Furihata escondido detrás de Mitobe, quién tenía los brazos extendidos bloqueando los avances de Kagami como si estuvieran en un juego. El pelirrojo seguía rugiendo como un gato salvaje enfadado al ver que no podía atrapar a su presa y luchando por zafarse del agarre de Koganei quién parecía intentar - y fallar - de distanciarlo. _Si tan solo estuviera Kiyoshi…_ Pensó el pobre Koganei.

"¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?" preguntó Izuki.

"¡FURIHATA!"

Hyuuga sacudió la cabeza, despreocupado. "Nah, no es necesario."

 _W-Wah! ¿Q-qué hice para que se enojara tanto? ¡S-senpais, ayúdenme!_ rogo a los cielos - o a sus senpais - que se apiadaran de su alma y lograrán calmar a Kagami.

Mientras todo eso estaba tomando lugar en el gimnasio, Kuroko observaba confundido a su luz.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami soltó un grito -un grito _muy masculino_ ; ¡para nada femenino!- y llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando calmar el rápido latir de su corazón. "¡Kuroko, no aparezcas así de la nada!"

"Llevó aquí un largo rato. Kagami-kun no estaba prestando atención y no se dio cuenta." Lo miro fijamente, como sí pudiera descubrir lo que le molestaba. Para su suerte, Kuroko no tenía idea y luego de un par de largos minutos - quizás fueron años, siglos, o milenios; el tiempo corría más lento al mirarlo a los ojos- se rindió, soltando un leve suspiro. "¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes."

 _Tú. Eso es lo que sucede._ pensó en responder, pero el sólo pensar en decir eso le generaba una enorme vergüenza. Kagami no era _normalmente_ una persona que le diera vueltas y vueltas a una cuestión; era más bien una persona directa (aunque no tanto como Kuroko, él es _**muy**_ directo). Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto preguntarle algo tan tonto?

"¿Que te hace creer que tengo la cabeza en las nubes?"

"Kagami-kun no salió corriendo a comprar un Extra-Super grande-Ibérico a pesar de que ya es hora del almuerzo."

"¿Ya es la hora del almuerzo?" Kagami pregunto confundido.

Punto a favor de Kuroko.

Al parecer estaba muy preocupado con sus pensamientos como para escuchar el timbre del almuerzo. Kagami suspiro, temiendo el tener que salir y luchar con su vida para conseguir un Ibérico.

Sus ojos se agrandaron rápidamente cuando Kuroko le enseño lo que sostenía entre sus brazos. ¡El Extra-Super Grande-Iberico!

"¡Kuroko, eso es…!" exclamo de felicidad el más grande.

"Kagami-kun parecía muy preocupado por algo así que fui a comprar uno antes de que se terminaran." Explico el otro, tomando asiento en su pupitre para poder disfrutar de su almuerzo.

Kagami estaba completamente rojo, tan rojo como su cabellera. Pero no era por el hecho de que su sombra haya sido tan considerado como para comprarle el Iberico (que, a propósito, _era algo caro_.) sino la pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era un acontecimiento tan raro y bello que le quito el aliento.

Kuroko se percató de la extraña reacción del otro e inclino su cabeza hacia un costado con intriga.

El pelirrojo tosió en su puño, intentando calmar el rápido latido de su corazón. Con una sonrisa de su parte, Kagami agradeció al de cabello celeste y tomo un bocado de su almuerzo.

Kuroko esbozo otra sonrisa que el otro no fue capaz de ver por la forma que devoraba su comida, y agradeció por la comida silenciosamente.

* * *

"Realmente no me esperaba esto de ti, Taiga…" musito Himuro mediante el teléfono.

"Oi, ¿Qué significa eso?" bufo Kagami.

"No me esperaba que te fuera tan difícil pedirle una cita a Tetsuya-kun."

Kagami suspiro, un hábito que adopto recientemente. "A mí también me sorprende. O no tengo el coraje suficiente como para pedírselo, o alguien aparece y nos interrumpe." Masajeo su frente irritado al recordar todas esas oportunidades desperdiciadas.

Himuro sintió lastima por el otro y decidió que un consejo era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora por él. "Podrías tratar de preguntarle cuando estás seguro de que están _completamente_ _solos_. De esa forma evitas las interrupciones."

"¡Es cierto!" exclamo emocionado. "No había pensado en eso, _¡thanks Tatsuya!_ "

" _You're welcome. Go get him, Tiger!_ " _¿En serio no se le ocurrió preguntarle cuando estaban solos?_ , pensó Himuro. "Por cierto, sobre el favor que me pediste. Hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero me asegurare de hacer lo mejor que pueda."

"Te debo una por eso. _See ya, bro_."

" _See you soon, Taiga_."

* * *

Kagami estaba algo inquieto esa mañana. Se había encontrado con Kuroko y ahora los dos estaban caminando juntos.

Esta era su oportunidad de pedirle una cita a su compañero. Kagami tenía la intención de pedirle una cita a Kuroko –aunque no iba a utilizar la palabra cita, por miedo a que el otro lo rechace- para el día de su cumpleaños. Se aseguró de organizar una serie de actividades que pudieran realizar ese día: para empezar el día, iba a llevar a Kuroko al Maji Burger –Kuroko _ama_ ese lugar y sus batidos-.

Luego se dirigirían al parque de diversiones donde al mediodía tomaba lugar un concierto; aun no podía creer que los dueños del parque aceptaran su petición de organizar un concierto. Tal vez sea el haber mencionado el nombre de Tatsuya lo que les hizo cambiar de opinión. Su hermano era un cantante muy famoso al parecer.

Tras el concierto y después de almorzar en el restaurante más cercano, pasarían el resto de la tarde jugando basket hasta que se hiciera tarde y llegara la hora de que la fiesta inicie. Todo el equipo de Seirin acordó en arreglar el departamento de Kagami para la fiesta; ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a todos.

Aun no tenía decidido en que momento iba a confesar sus sentimientos por su compañero, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a permitir que pasara otro día sin habérselo dicho. No podía guardárselo más; quería hacerle saber lo que significaba el otro en su vida, todos los sentimientos que le provocaba el mero hecho de estar en su presencia. Existía la posibilidad de que Kuroko no sintiera lo mismo que él, pero eso no iba a frenarlo.

Kagami respiro profundo, y cuando estuvo listo, soltó todo el aire. _Ahora o nunca._

"Ah cierto, ¿estas libre el 31?" pregunto Kagami, tratando de no sonar muy entusiasmado.

"¿El 31? Sí, estoy libre ese día." Kuroko lo miro con curiosidad.

Kagami sonrió. "¡Qué bien! Es que-"

El timbre de un teléfono interrumpió lo que iba a decir, Kuroko se disculpó y viendo que Kagami no estaba _–muy-_ molesto por la inesperada interrupción, acepto la llamada.

"Hola, Momoi-san."

Kagami sintió como se le revolvía un poco el estómago. No es que le disgustara la chica de cabello rosado, en cierto nivel le era de su agrado –cualquiera que pudiera soportar el gran ego de Aomine era alguien que se merecía su respeto-. El único problema era que ambos tienen un interés romántico _por la misma persona._ Simplemente eso.

Y el haber interrumpido de esa forma.

"¿El 31? Sí, estoy libre ese día." respondió Kuroko a la manager. Kagami soltó un chillido del cual Kuroko no se percató, ocupado en el teléfono. _¿¡Acaso la otra se le había adelantado!?_

"¿En serio? Si, estaré esperando con ansias ese día." Kuroko aparto el teléfono y finalizo la llamada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?" pregunto algo temeroso el de cabello rojizo.

 **Kuroko le sonrió.** Oh, que dolorosa y a la vez bella era aquella sonrisa. "Parece que todos los miembros del club de Basket de Teiko van a juntarse y jugar unas partidas callejeras." Anuncio Kuroko.

Kagami se vio sorprendido por un momento. "¿En serio? Eso es increíble." Pero la decepción supero su asombro, y ahora estaba uniendo fuerzas con la tristeza. "Oh, ¿pero eso no es también el 31? Que hare…" murmuro lo último para sí mismo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Kagami-kun también menciono algo acerca del 31."

"Bueno, en realidad estamos planeando hacer algo en ese día también." Le informo vagamente. _¡Yo tenía algo importante planeado para ese día! ¡Estúpida Generación de los Milagros!_

Kuroko alzo levemente sus cejas, intrigado. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Tu fiesta de cumpleaños." Admitió Kagami, algo decaído en el fondo. "Los de primer año se están reuniendo para pasarla juntos."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Kuroko, emocionado ante la idea.

"Si."

La expresión de Kuroko cayó un poco ante la revelación. "Oh, ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya prometí que iría a su reunión."

 _¡Déjalos y ven conmigo en una cita!_ Quiso responder Kagami, imaginándose con malicia cómo reaccionarían los de la generación.

"Deberías ir. No tendrás muchas oportunidades como esa."

Pero lo que termino diciendo fue una cosa totalmente diferente. Por dentro lamentaba haberse tomado tanto tiempo y dejarle la oportunidad a esos desgraciados de pasar el tiempo con _su sombra._

"Podemos comenzar la fiesta por la noche, después de que termines." Agrego Kagami como forma de tranquilizarlo.

"¡Si! ¡Gracias! Estoy feliz." Confeso Kuroko, nuevamente recuperando sus ánimos.

Kagami sintió como si su corazón se derritiera al ver lo feliz que estaba Kuroko. "No es para tanto, solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños." _Y una cita que no tuve la oportunidad de pedirte_.

"Es que básicamente paso olvidado 364 días del año."

"Realmente la has pasado mal incluso debajo de las sombras, ¿eh?" comento perplejo ante la admisión.

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora…?_

* * *

"¿Tatsuya?" pregunto Kagami desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Taiga, solo llamaba para avisarte que ya he llegado a Tokio y estaba en camino hacia el parque de diversiones."

"Ah, sobre eso…"

Tatsuya bajo del autobús en el que estaba. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Hubo un cambio de planes." Dijo finalmente el otro.

"¿Eh?" exclamo desconcertado el del lunar.

"La cita se canceló y me olvide de avisarte… _Sorry, bro_."

Tatsuya guardo silencio. ¿Y ahora qué?

"Eh… ¿Tienes el mapa que te di, verdad? Puedes venir a la fiesta más temprano, entonces." Ofreció Kagami.

"Si, lo tengo."

"Genial, te espero." Y con eso corto la comunicación.

Para la suerte de Tatsuya, el parque de diversiones no estaba demasiado lejos del departamento de Taiga. Junto a la parada se encontraba un mapa de la ciudad y trato de guiarse también con el mapa que le dio su hermano.

 _Está bien, entonces para llegar a lo de Taiga tengo que tomar…_ Tatsuya comenzó a trazar su recorrido, aunque tenía _un pequeño problema…_

"Esto es malo, no puedo entenderlo. ¿No pudo Taiga hacerme un mapa más fácil de entender?"

Pero la Diosa de la Suerte –Oha-Asa para nuestro amado escolta tsundere- parece preferir a los chicos guapos, y justo en ese momento un carro freno detrás de él. Viendo el predicamento en el que se encontraba Himuro, Takao se ofreció para llevarlo hasta lo de Taiga.

Tatsuya estaba realmente agradecido por la ayuda, _aunque no muy conforme con la forma de viajar y como los demás los miraban perplejos al pasar._

* * *

 _Notas de Autor: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KUROKO TETSUYA! Algo atrasado (por unas horas, nada mas (?), ¡pero aquí esta!_

 _Esta idea la tenia ya desde que salio el ultimo capitulo de Kuroko no Basket; cuando finalmente salio el OVA la idea se modifico un poco... Ademas de que perdí el archivo original (¡YA ESTABA TERMINADO! El dolor que sentí al perderlo es indescriptible.)_

 _Paso un largo tiempo desde lo ultimo que publique y pronto se me acaban las vacaciones. Unas vacaciones realmente productivas, che. /se pega un tiro._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡quizás haya otro fanfic mas para Kuroko no Basket este San Valentin! (Tal vez uno de Hetalia si retomo la serie... Y puede que One Piece aparezca como un nuevo intruso (?)). Hasta la próxima :)_


End file.
